Unexpected
by AsteriaLumina
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is forced into an arranged marriage with that insufferable Malfoy boy, who has been her tormentor since childhood. It sure is twisted to find love with someone who gave you hell and pulled your pigtails as a child, wouldn't you agree? Drastoria. I think it's more fluffy than plotty at this point. AGxDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the affiliations. The awesome-sauce JKR does :D Any canons are mine and anything that a stressed-out high school sophomore wouldn't obviously have rights to are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>My first fanfic! R&amp;R pretty please, any feedback will be helpful :)<strong>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Astoria had always been the forgotten one in her family, that one that was overlooked like a needle in a haystack. No, she could never compare to the jewel of the Greengrass family, Daphne Areida, with her flirtatious blue eyes and vivacious demeanor. Astoria was accustomed to being in her older sister's shadow. She was the opposite of Daphne, and got her mother's green eyes and her father's dark hair. She was content being on her own however, and avoided socializing as much as she could.<p>

Eurydice and William Greengrass prided themselves on having a perfect daughter, and were quiet about the untraditional, bookish Astoria. Their standards for their daughters were that they had to be marriageable, clever, and witty. However, that did not mean that they did not have plans for Astoria…

Mrs. Greengrass had been friends with Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy since their Hogwarts days, and she was set on marrying one of her girls to the Malfoy scion, Draco. Mrs. Greengrass was painfully proper and ambitious, it was difficult to take her focus away and she ruled her household with an iron fist. All Mr. Greengrass really wanted was political ties to other great Pureblood families.

Astoria and Daphne were pawns in the great chessboard of Pureblood society. Rule was that if they get knocked off the squares they were so securely set on, they'll be left behind.

On a particularly special morning, Astoria sat up in her plush bed extremely ecstatic. Pushing back the satin sheets, she swung her feet to meet the dark polished wood floors and glances at her calendar. "September the 1st," she whispers excitedly. After brushing her dark curls and pulling on a blouse and pants, Astoria slipped down the extravagant staircase and into the breakfast room. Her father sat at the head of the table with the Daily Prophet perched between a basket of bread and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Further down the table was Daphne, Astoria's pretty blonde sister.

" Morning Toria!" smiled Daphne, who was buttering a piece of toast. Astoria slipped into the seat beside her sister after kissing her father's cheek and helped herself to some treacle tart.

"Hi Daphne. Where's Mother?" Astoria yawned, chewing on her food lazily. She really did not want to see her mother, a proper and straitlaced Pureblood socialite. All she ever did was criticize Astoria and praise Daphne to the stars. With a sigh, she looked over to her handsome father. Astoria inherited her father's studious qualities and sleek dark hair. Her keen emerald eyes however were carbon copies of her mother. Mr. Greengrass read his paper and occasionally spooned some oatmeal into his mouth, and he looked up. Smiling, he got up and went to kiss her cheek before helping himself to the bowl of fruit on the sideboard.

The doors to the breakfast room suddenly opened and a beautiful woman glided in haughtily. Her smooth blonde hair was worked into a chic chignon and she wore emerald robes over her black silk wrap dress. Eurydice Lucretia Greengrass, the matriarch of the Greengrass clan and a famous trophy wife. Born into the Lestrange family, Eurydice had Pureblood ideals and was powerful in her own right. She made sure to pound the ideas into her daughters and was easily dissatisfied.

"Good morning Mother." called Daphne, walking over to hug her mother. Mrs. Greengrass hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Hello darling. Astoria, have you finished packing your things? We leave within the hour and I do not want you running about looking for things at a time like this." Mrs. Greengrass stated firmly in her silky voice. Her cold green eyes bore into her younger daughter's identical pair.

Astoria nodded, sipping some pumpkin juice. At her mother's glare she immediately said, "Yes, I have Mother."

Nodding in approval, Mrs. Greengrass left the room as abruptly as she came in. A house-elf, Nira, followed her closely, ready to obey her Mistress' wish. Soon after, the rest of the family finished eating and they were all corralled into the foyer. Astoria bounced with excitement at the prospect of her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and played with her cherry and unicorn hair wand as her mother oversaw the moving of the trunks from the bedrooms to the foyer with a critical eye. Daphne stood dutifully beside her mother and fidgeted in boredom.

"Excited aren't you Tori?" chuckled Mr. Greengrass, leaning against a wall. His blue eyes crinkled as he smiled at his youngest. Astoria nodded happily and twirled her wand. She hugged her father, who she knew truly loved her, unlike her cold proper mother. Mr. Greengrass always spoiled Astoria with books and outings out of the estate that she was normally trapped in as her mother disapproved of a Pureblood girl prancing about. Mrs. Greengrass believed that Astoria would pick up corrupted thoughts and habits.

An hour later, the family stepped on Platform 9 and ¾ amidst the steam coming from the train. Taking in a deep breath, Astoria caught and eyeful of the scarlet steam engine and whispered," The Hogwarts Express!" She was bubbling over with both anticipation and excitement, taking in all the students and listening to the noise and ruckus of the owls trapped in their cages. This was it for her, a new chapter of Astoria Greengrass' life will begin.

**So. First chapter finished :D I really want to keep this going so please give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews! They truly made my day and it has motivated me to write more of the story :D I know that it will be boring at some parts but I am working on it. Please continue to support me and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 2, my lovely readers! ^^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliations :D Awesome-sauce JKR does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Of Slytherins and Boats<p>

* * *

><p>As the family stepped onto the crowded platform, Daphne broke away and headed towards her friends. She waved to pug-faced girl clinging to Draco Malfoy's arm, and beside the pair stood a scowling brown-haired girl and a handsome black-haired boy.<p>

Astoria took in the sight of the various families saying their goodbyes and listened to the owls screeching in their cages as her mother called Daphne back over and chided her on behavior. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Harry Potter and two other people, a tall lanky red-headed boy, and a bushy-haired girl with an armful of books.

"Daddy look! It's Harry Potter!" she said excitedly. Her mother immediately slapped her arm and she cowered against her father. Mrs. Greengrass was a prejudiced woman and did not her daughter to be intrigued with the likes of Harry Potter.

"Come now, Eury. It's Harry Potter, there isn't a child in our world that doesn't know the boy." Mr. Greengrass said, his blue eyes frowning. Mrs. Greengrass ignored her husband and turned on Astoria.

"Do well and stay out of trouble. Go to your sister if you need anything and please, do not consort with riff-raff like Harry Potter." She said disdainfully, smoothing down Astoria's blouse. Astoria nodded obediently as her father kissed her forehead.

"Go on then. Write to us and have a good term Toria." Mr. Greengrass smiled, putting an arm around his wife. Astoria bounded onto the train, an excited euphoria seeping into her. She jolted past various students and shyly kept her eyes down as she proceeded down the carriage. Thoughts flew to her mind, both small and distressing, hoping with all her heart that she would be sorted into Slytherin. Her life would be hell If her mother was not satisfied.

* * *

><p>"Toria!" a high voice called. Astoria whipped around to see her sister and a group of older Slytherins sitting in a compartment. Daphne motioned to the only open seat across from her, which was next to….<p>

Rolling her eyes, she inwardly groaned," Out of all the people on this damned train, Merlin put me beside that arrogant prat!"

Smug and handsome, Draco Malfoy sat lazily on the light blue seat twiddling his wand boredly. Pansy Parkinson sat on one side of him, pointlessly blabbing on about the randomest things, like turtles.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're not going to stand out there staring in here for the whole journey are you?" laughed a girl with dark-brown curls. Her honey-brown eyes surveyed Astoria with polite interest as the handsome boy beside her smiled kindly. It was the pair beside Draco and the insufferable Pansy out on the platform earlier.

"You should sit down." Draco suggested, or rather demanded, as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. Astoria had to admit he was quite good-looking, and inwardly smacked herself for even contemplating that.

The dark-haired boy next to the girl who spoke earlier winked at Astoria and waggled his brows at Draco, chuckling. Astoria flushed pink and stepped into the compartment, taking the plush seat beside Draco. He winked at her arrogantly and pulled a Snitch out of his pocket. The feathery wings fluttered open, and it flitted around squeaking.

"Toria, I should introduce everyone so you don't feel awkward." Daphne giggled. The girl who told her to sit was Tracey Davis, the only Half-Blood in Slytherin. She was witty and clever, clearly someone you would not want to get on the wrong side of. She was involved with the boy beside her, Theodore Nott, who was nice enough and as handsome as Draco. A pretty strawberry-blonde girl by the window was Irina Carter, and the two burly boys by Draco were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. There was also, of course, the insufferable Pansy Parkinson, who Astoria strongly disliked.

"Hello." Astoria smiled at the group, before pulling out a novel and cracking it open.

* * *

><p>As the sky outside the double-paned windows grew darker, the occupants of the compartment grew either quieter or rowdier. Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and Daphne played a loud game of Exploding Snap as Davis slept through it all. Astoria had changed into her robes and fed her owl, Athena, as she watched the passing scenery until the train slowed and eventually came to a screeching halt.<p>

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" boomed a deep voice from outside the train.

"Stupid overgrown filth." smirked Draco, as he pushed open the door and swept out,. Pansy followed him out and the rest of the compartment emptied. Irina chuckled at Draco's cruel remark and strutted out with a cold smile at Astoria. Daphne held out her hand to her little sister, and Astoria took it. They stepped off the train together, hit by a gale of wind that shook the trees.

"That's Hagrid, the groundskeeper. He takes the firsties to the castle by lake and will make sure you stay out of trouble. Go on.." Daphne nudged her sister towards the group congregating around a very large, hairy man. Astoria joined the group of new students, shivering against the cold weather.

She casted her eyes toward the lake excitedly, and could distinctly make out the outline of the castle. With a shiver, she turned toward Hagrid, who was waiting for the rest of the first-years to join the group. Suddenly, a girl handed her a scarf. Surprised, Astoria took the warm garment and said," It's your scarf though."

The raven-haired girl smiled and shook her head with a giggle," I have two. Use it, it is really cold out here." Her navy-blue eyes showed warmth and kindness and she grinned broadly.

"I'm Lauren. Lauren Selwyn." she greeted, offering a hand. Astoria took her hand and shook it, smiling.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass." She replied.

"I know. My sisters Caroline and Analynne go to school with Daphne. She came over in the summer." Lauren grinned. Astoria smiled at Lauren, one of her first friends and wondered why her mother never let her out. Daphne always went places and Astoria was trapped in their mansion day in and day out. Could that ever change?

* * *

><p><strong>Weak ending, I know :( Gimme feedback and some ideas to write about? :D Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 my lovely readers! Thank you for the amazing reviews and I will definitely improve my writing! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliations! :D All goes to JKR**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat yelled from atop Astoria's head. Her eyes flew open, relieved and triumphant. Things would be all right for her after all, no fear from her mother or disappointment from her father. With a large smile, Astoria took a seat beside her sister and Lauren and sighed happily. She had done it. The first step in creating a better future for herself.<p>

Astoria's first year of Hogwarts went by nicely, she excelled in almost all subjects and was an excellent flyer. In fact, some called her the next Hermione Granger, amidst the snickers of her fellow Slytherins. However, near the end of the year, there was an incident with Draco Malfoy. Astoria ran through the fourth floor corridor, nearly late for her Herbology. Blindly, she bumped into someone and immediately stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I'm in a rush. Here, let me help you," she gasped, stooping down to help the person pick up their dropped things. However, when she looked up, it was into the cold grey eyes of Draco, who was sneering at her.

"You spilled ink all over my bag and books, Baby Greengrass. What are you going to do?" he sneered, crossing his arms. Astoria scoffed and picked all the things up, angered by his rude manner. She shoved the books into his arms and scowled, rather adorably, in his opinion. Draco did not allow himself to be drawn in by the girl and stared right back.

"I refuse to clean anything, your manner displeases me. I am not your house-elf, and I am not ever going to be someone of that use to you." She said coldly, keeping her green eyes trained on his. She could not help thinking how handsome he was though, and was thankful that Draco was not a mind-reader.

As she readjusted her bag over her shoulder, she laughed and said," I'm sure you can fix it yourself. You're always bragging about your charms skills anyways aren't you Malfoy?" He glared at her and pointed at his books imperiously. Astoria raised a brow and turned on her heel, walking away.

Draco stood in the middle of the hall, watching the prissy little girl leave. "How can anyone put up with her? I do feel sorry for the man destined to spend his life with that little bitch," he thought disdainfully. He wrinkled his nose as he looked down at his ink-stained books and ripped bag. How dare she leave without correcting what she ruined. Lazily waving his wand, Draco repaired his bag and cleaned off his books before proceeding to Potions.

It was unsaid, but after that small incident, the pair harbored a lustful hate for each other and would snap at each other every chance they got.

* * *

><p>Astoria sped through her second, third, and fourth years with ease, but being tormented by Draco and his cruelty hurt her. He would call her names and play mean pranks on Astoria, and sometimes he would go too far in the battle of wits. When she got home for the summer before fifth year, she was sick of Draco and wanted nothing more than to never see him again. Of course, that was unavoidable as his mother and her mother were steadfast friends with no prospect of breaking their alliance.<p>

One week into summer break, Astoria came into the drawing room with a book in her hand. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with silky dark curls and large innocent green eyes. She possessed grace and poise, and was lithe as a feline. Admittedly, Mrs. Greengrass was actually satisfied with how her younger daughter turned out and was cooking up betrothals in her sharp, ruthless mind.

Mrs. Greengrass and her husband sat on a chaise talking quietly with Daphne and they all looked up as Astoria came in. Astoria grew suspicious and sat on her usual window seat, looking out onto the gardens as she opened her book.

"Astoria," her mother called, not looking up from her embroidery. Astoria looked up, a bit annoyed at being bothered.

"Yes, Mother?" Astoria glanced up from her Pureblood genealogy book at her beautiful mother, an eyebrow raised. Her mother looked back at her with wondering eyes.

"I have been thinking of matches for you. And I think I have settled on one," Mrs. Greengrass said, returning her focus to her embroidery. She smiled triumphantly, and sighed happily. Mr. Greengrass stepped out warily and Daphne shot a worried look at Astoria.

"Mother…who is it?" Astoria breathed, her eyes not leaving her mother. There were many possibilities, but marriage was not high on her list even though she could get the highest Pureblood bachelor easily.

"Draco Malfoy!" Mrs. Greengrass exclaimed. She was proud of herself for procuring such a strong, smart match and was in triumph. Astoria's eyes widened and she cried out.

"No! Mother you can't!" she yelled, standing up. Her book fell to the parquet floor with a loud thud as she stared at her mother, her hands shaking. No, it couldn't be. Not him out of all people. If he tortured her so easily, imagine being his wife. Astoria shuddered and closed her eyes, hoping she was dreaming.

"Oh hush Astoria. Don't dishonor us. You are marrying Draco, and that is final. The Malfoys will be here for dinner tomorrow and you WILL be presentable," her mother snapped in a low, dangerous hiss.

Astoria bit her lip and charged out of the room, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. As she went towards her desk, she knocked over many items in anger as her vision blurred over in a screen of tears. Her life was basically over, being betrothed to Draco. Hell, they couldn't stand each other, why would they ever be joined in matrimony? A sob escaped Astoria's lips as she fell into the plush armchair by her desk, and she rested her head on her arms as tears soaked the silken sleeve of her dress. It could not be real. She hated Draco, hated him. It was mutual on both sides and this cannot be true.

The sky outside the large windows darkened and Astoria stayed where she was, wondering how this all happened, but a small part of her mind was conscious about how Draco reacted to the alliance…and she did not know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo..review? :) Feel free to suggest things as I am fairly new at fanfiction writing.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes this is a short chapter, but I want to update for you lovely readers. I promise there will be longer chapters! :D Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this ^^ The amazing JKR owns all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco stared at his mother disbelievingly, the goblet of juice in his hand falling and shattering to the ground. His mother sat on a chaise, raising her brow at him as his father read the paper.

"I can't marry Astoria Greengrass, she's absolutely nutters! She shoved me off my broom during Quidditch practice when I tried to get her out of the way of a Bludger," Draco exclaimed, his face showing shock. His hands waved around, punctuating his passionate words against Astoria.

"Well, she's brave then. One boy touches, her and she reacts. That is good defense Draco darling," Narcissa chuckled, stirring in a teaspoonful of sugar into her tea delicately. She looked at her son smugly, and was quite ecstatic at the marriage.

"Bravery? I was the one being brave, I risked my arse to get her out of harm's way if you haven't noticed yet, Mother." Draco retorted coldly. His nostrils flared angrily and he clenched his hands, absolutely horrified by the sudden change in his life.

"Shut up Draco. Plans have been set already. You are marrying Miss Greengrass when she turns 18 and that will be that," Lucius Malfoy snapped, hitting his silver-topped cane on the polished marble floors. Draco exhaled angrily and stormed out of the drawing room, navigating through the mansion to his bedroom on the third floor.

Slamming the heavy door behind him, Draco flicked his grey eyes to the girl sitting on his desk, and she looked back at him with her cat-like blue eyes. She sat with her back to him, and her glance was from over her shoulder. Pansy smiled at him and turned around.

"Pansy, you have to leave. I-I can't be with you," he quietly said. Pansy Parkinson's eyes widened at Draco, and they filled up with anger and pain. She stood unsteadily and walked over to him, the heels of her shoes hitting the floors aggressively.

"So it's true, you choose Baby Greengrass over me," Pansy hissed menacingly. Draco's brows knitted together and he leaned against the bedpost of the large four-poster.

"You knew Pansy? And yes. You're going. We never had a real connection Pansy, it was all passion and there was no sentimental value to me. If I stay with you, I risk everything because my parents will not approve," Draco blankly replied, playing with the silver ring on his right index finger. Pansy let out a humorless laugh as she raked her long fingers through her black bob.

"So basically, I wasted our school years on you. Daph told me about it Drac. She knew from a while ago," Pansy smirked.

"Please leave Pansy. Things have changed, you know my parents already disapproved and we can't carry on," Draco softly said, pointing at the door. Pansy looked at him incredulously, her eyes cold and unblinking. Her red lips parted, ready to retort at him venomously, but Draco beat her to the punch. He slammed his hand against a table murderously, and at the sharp sound, Pansy flinched and turned on her heel and ran out.

Seconds later, he heard a crack in the outside his window and knew Pansy was gone. Heaving out a weary groan, Draco sat at his desk and closed his eyes tightly. Why Astoria? They have loathed each other for four years and running, and also all the taunting they endured from each other as children when the Malfoys and Greengrasses convened. Propping his legs up on the fine wood table, Draco couldn't help thinking of her delicate face. Those deep green eyes framed in lush lashes, when she closed her eyes, her lashes would pop against her pale skin. Merlin, he hated the girl, but why was he thinking of her? Was this what they called a love-hate relationship?

He honestly did not know, but at the moment, Draco Malfoy knew that this marriage would be a wreck.

* * *

><p>Astoria opened her eyes the morning after hearing about her engagement, and sighed as she buried herself in the thick white comforter. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she looked like she stayed up all night. Ink stained a section of the white paneled walls in her room, where she hurled a bottle of ink in frustration. Today, she would formally sit down with Draco and his parents to discuss the marriage and conditions. Astoria was dreading dawn to come, and it came quickly, bringing a melancholy grey light with it.<p>

A knock came at the door, and Astoria did not reply in any way. She buried herself deeper in the luxurious bed linens and closed her eyes tightly against the unwelcome sound. She knew it was her house-elf, Milla, and if she replied and showed she was awake, Milla would get the Mistress. With a sigh, Astoria got up and prepared for the new changes that would take her life away.

**Short :( But I'm rather proud of it :) I promise there will be longer chapters, I know you guys want them. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am back my readers, I have been so busy. . BUT I promise, ideas are flowing right now and I will find time to update for you 3**

As always, I do not own Harry Potter and it's affiliations. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Astoria decided to face the day, since she couldn't bury herself in bed the whole time. Opening the door to her room, she saw her house-elf, Milla, standing there with a long box in her arms. She took the box from the small elf and nodded at her.

"Thank you, Milla. You can go," she thanked the house-elf, turning to go back into her bedchamber.

"Of course, Miss Astoria. Milla help Miss Astoria, and Milla goes now," squeaked the house-elf, bowing to her Mistress. Astoria closed the large door and threw the box onto her disheveled bed, knowing that it was the dress her mother ordered from Madame Wilhemine, a famous modiste for Pureblood socialites.

As she moved to go into her bathroom, Astoria caught sight of herself in an ornate mirror, and groaned at her hair. It looked like she got sucked through a wind-tunnel and back. With a wave of her wand, a Smoothing charm quickly fixed her tousled curls. Astoria proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face, until a soft knock broke the dead silence of the room, the hollow sound echoing. She scowled and padded across the expanse of the luxurious bedroom, putting on a silk dressing gown as she went. Astoria flung open the door to see her beautiful sister standing there.

"Morning, Daph. What is it?" Astoria asked her sister, leaning against the doorway.

"The dinner has been cancelled, they decided to move it," Daphne frowned, pushing her blonde curls from her blue eyes. Astoria's heart leapt at the chance of postponing the meeting, until Daphne continued.

"It's in an hour and a half, Tori. Good luck!" smirked Daphne, before leaving to her room. Astoria growled and slammed her door shut, deciding to dress herself instead of calling someone in to help. She would only lose her temper and break something…

The girl with messy hair and tired green eyes settled into a cream-colored Louis XVI chair in front of an ornate dressing table laden with crystal jars and bottles. She needed work, and thought that some Beauty spells would help immensely. However, she hadn't got to ridding her eyebags when a large, handsome eagle owl tapped on her window. It carried a silver-wrapped parcel garnished with a green ribbon, bearing the Malfoy crest. Not wanting to open the pretty box, Astoria took it from the owl and flung it onto her bed disgustedly. "Bloody bastard dares to send a gift," she muttered as she returned to her table.

She resumed her beauty regime and proceeded to dab blush onto her flawless, smooth skin. It gave her a innocent look, while highlighting her high cheekbones. Astoria's full lips were painted a dramatic crimson. It wasn't a flashy red, but gave off an elegant, edgy, and glamorous air that fit her well. A simple spell outlined her large green eyes with pitch-black eyeliner and her lashes were thick and lush. They stood out against her pale skin, and made her gaze more piercing than it was. She looked into the ornate carved mirror, and saw a glamorous brunette with a smoldering gaze…That wasn't her. Astoria was a lost, troubled girl, not the beautiful, carefree woman she saw in the mirror. With a miserable sigh, she went to the large box on her bed, flipping the lid open. Lying in the masses and folds of tissue paper was an exquisite emerald green silk dress. Astoria ran her fingers across the silky fabric and held up the dress when the door burst in and the Greengrass matriarch stepped in. Mrs. Greengrass looked resplendent in black chiffon and glittering diamonds. She strode to her daughter and inspected her.

"They will be here in 15 minutes. Did Milla help you prepare?" she asked, smoothing out Astoria's pompadour and examining her make-up.

Wrapping one of the defined curls spilling from the back of the Pompadour around her finger, Astoria replied in a cold, blunt voice,"No. I did it myself."

She unbuttoned the pearl buttons on the back of the above-knee length dress as her beaming mother set a corset and stockings on her bed. "You will be pleasant and make good conversation. Show the Malfoys your gratitude for their generous gift." Mrs. Greengrass imperiously coached her unresponsive daughter as she opened the parcel. Inside the box lay a pair of white-gold combs inlaid with large egg-sized emeralds. Astoria buttoned up the lace corset woodenly, pulled the sheer stockings over her long legs, and slipped the silk concoction of a gown over her head. It settled around her gracefully, and felt like water upon her bare skin. She stared glassily into the mirror as her mother circled her, smoothing out the expensive French silk and performing tapering charms where needed. She set the glittering pair of combs into Astoria's updo, being careful not to mess the intricately set hair. The gems stood out in bright contrast against the dark hair.

"I knew the seamstress wouldn't let me down. It fits you beautifully," Mrs. Greengrass murmured triumphantly. She had had the gown specially made by her dressmaker in Paris, at great expense.

"Yes. They wouldn't dare to lose your satisfaction unless they want to be done in,"Astori muttered in a hiss. Her mother pointedly ignored the scathing statement, not wanting to argue on this special morning.

"Behave. Do not let us down, Astoria," her mother snapped in a harsh voice. She thrust a shoebox into Astoria's arms and strode out, calling out final orders to her servants in a commanding tone. Astoria opened the box and raised a brow at the silver pumps, before she slipped them on. She closed her eyes and stayed quiet for the last peaceful moments of her short life. Once those mesmerizing green irises opened, she would be plunged into a chaotic darkness with Draco Malfoy at the end of the tunnel.

"Tori, they're waiting," Daphne murmured, standing in the doorway. Astoria's eyes slowly fluttered open reluctantly, and her gaze was smoldering as she stared straight ahead. She wordlessly walked out of her bedroom and into the large East Wing hallway of the Greengrass Estate. She glided smoothly down the bright hallway with the polished wood floors, paneled walls with paintings of generations of Greengrasses, and tall windows. Her heels made a sharp resounding click as she made her way towards the main staircase.

There he was, standing in the foyer. Merlin, he looked charming. Too bloody well bad that he was an arrogant arse. A shadow of a smirk graced The Bloody Prat's face and Astoria did not notice that his eyes widened at the sight of her…


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's POV

"Narcissa, Lucius, Draco! Do come in, please," beamed Eurydice Greengrass as she ushered the Malfoys into her flawless, French drawing room. Draco's steely eyes roved around the powder-blue and cream room boredly as his mother murmured her greetings to the Greengrass matriarch. He would have given anything to be away from there, as incensed as he was about being forced to marry the little Astoria. It had taken him so much effort to leave his bed that morning, dreading the visit and growing quite annoyed with all the Howlers from Pansy Parkinson. To be honest, he was glad to be rid of her, but he resented the fact that he was still trapped either way.

He knew that Astoria had too much differences with him, and wondered how they would make it through their engagement without getting their heads blown off, let alone a lifetime beside each other. Maybe he didn't have a liking to the raven-haired girl, her wealth rivalled his and her features did flatter him quite well. She'd be a good image next to him, which he needed if he were to be a proper Pureblood scion. Perching on a blue striped medallion chair with silver filigree inlaid on the fine ebony wood, Draco sighs quietly and twiddles his long graceful fingers. A small scuffling noise outside the pocket doors draw his attention and the other inhabitants of the room weave their way out to the foyer, Draco following slowly. His eyes follow the sunlight that poured through the skylights of the entrance hall, and his gaze flowed to a tall, green-draped figure coming down the stairs.

His mind reeled as he took in the young woman coming down towards him, and he had to admit, Greengrass was beautiful. Her silk dress hugged her curves lovingly, while her single curl spilled over her gorgeous, pale clavicle tantalizingly. Snapping himself back to his firmly rooted reality, the blonde shakes his head. "I'm going bloody mad.." His mother and future mother-in-law beamed as the heavenly creature reached them and docilely greeted them in her soft, singsong voice.

"Good afternoon, Draco. You're well, I hope," Astoria forces out in a civil tone. So she dreaded it as much as he. Clearing his throat, Draco flicks his steely eyes up to her deep green ones, noticing how hazel specks played in the warm sunlight.

"Good day, Miss Greengrass. I am..well enough. You look nice," he reluctantly smiles, as Draco took her small hand and lightly brushed his lips across the back of it. Both their voices sounded forced out and their eyes barely met, even though the small moment that they had was..strange. As if there were a force pulling them. Soon, the pair was seated around a lavishly set table on the terrace of the drawing room, forcing polite conversation and taking small bites out of delectable little petit fours. Narcissa watched Astoria with bright, approving eyes, though Draco did not know why his parents favoured her so much. Why not Athenais Selwyn, or Basilia Nott? They were great shags, as he very well knew, and would be too caught up in their own social pleasures.

It would be better for him, not having to worry about a wife on his tail; he could take mistresses as he wished and do as he wished after fulfilling the condition of a Malfoy heir. Astoria Greengrass on the other hand, would notice very keenly and keep him in line. Ha, that was perhaps why. "Bloody priss.." Draco thought, letting his eyes drift to his betrothed. She was looking down at her scones dazedly, and he couldn't help but notice the way her long lashes fluttered against her soft, pale cheek. His eyes trailed down her jawline and over to her crimson lips, which he couldn't help but imagine feeling them against his own. No. He couldn't let his male instincts kick in. She despised him, he was repulsed by her and that was how it would stay. No falling for her. Sighing softly, he resorted to drinking the cold tea in his gilt-edged cup, listening to the talk. He wanted to get out..


	7. Chapter 7

**Dearest readers, an update for you! I've been gone awhile, but I'm back with a fresh new take on this story. Many thanks to you if you have stuck around, it means so much. I have no plans of ditching this story so please, be patient for me. Remember, reviews make me happy and motivate me, and I would love to know if this chapter seems…rushed? I'm so stoked to start on the part where they fall in love! :D So, here's a longer chapter for you all, as an apology for such a late update. My last chapter's A/N vanished****…**

**I've also come up with an idea :D For every chapter, I will list a song that can be listened to while reading, because I listen to music when I write and it establishes an atmosphere. For this chapter, the song will be:**

**Let's Start With Forever by Carter Burwell (This song made me imagine a romantic but also melancholy scene between Draco and Astoria when they're in the garden. SPOILER! xD)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! –sadpandas- All rights to the amazing J.K Rowling**

**Chapter 7**

Astoria sighed quietly as she sat, sandwiched between Narcissa and Draco. The talk was boring, and she knew that the terms of the marriage would not be discussed in-depth with Draco and herself, but it would be relayed quite simply. It wasn't as if she didn't know already: provide heirs, be the cookie-cutter submissive Pureblood wife that tended the household and not interfere with her husband. Oh joy, she thought dryly.

"Astoria will be such an asset to our family, and I am positively thrilled!" exclaimed Narcissa, with her hands delicately folded around her teacup. She saw much in Astoria, and sincerely did like her, whereas her husband could care less. Lucius, suave and mannered, nodded in agreement with his wife. Mrs. Greengrass smiled graciously and straightened the napkin in her lap before replying.

"I thank you for seeing qualities in my daughter, I tried my best to raise her well and groom her for a role." Astoria gave a weak smile, knowing she would have to live with Draco and endure his taunts every day. She would have to brave through his scoldings and blows, if he were to be driven to that point. She would be like a piece of valuable property to him. Astoria cringed and focused her wandering attention to the conversation at hand, jobs.

"Draco is in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, in fact, they have already promoted him to a higher-ranking role for his success," Mr. Malfoy bragged, to the delight of the two older women. Perhaps the handsome blonde was an arse, but he was amazing at his job and had a long successful career awaiting him. Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son's betrothed, noticing her aloof quiet keenly.

"Astoria, dear, what did you plan to do after you leave Hogwarts?" she asked with genuine interest in her eyes. Astoria looked up to the blue-eyed woman with a small smile.

"I am stuck in between the Department of International Magical Cooperation and a post in the Minister's department as an affairs secretary," she replied lightly with a forced smile. Hell, it was hard to keep such a blank face when all she wanted to do was upturn the table and scream. Narcissa smiled in approval and turned to her husband and friend after patting Astoria's hand kindly.

Astoria vaguely turned her eyes to Draco, seeing his boredom and knowing how it felt, before she caught herself looking at his grey irises. They seemed…off-guard. As if he was lost in thought and not thinking up names to call her. Exhaling, she lifted her delicate teacup to her full lips, just to have something to do. The warm, sweet amber liquid warmed her, but not enough to melt her heart to the blonde man in front of her. Setting the cup down carefully, Astoria studied it with her melancholy green eyes. It was a pretty, thin thing, ivory Sevres china with an intricate pattern hand-painted onto it. It was lined in fine, ornate gilt at the edge and was extremely fragile. Pretty and used for display. Like her. Astoria knew she was a tool, with everything to lose and everything to gain with her life hanging on a string. If she didn't play her cards right, her life could be a Hell on earth, perhaps even more drastic.

Draco couldn't be that bad, could he? She knew he had a reputation as a jerk and a player, but her father always told her there were many sides to just one person, and you would only see it if they bared their soul to you. It was true that Astoria had seen brief moments of a different Draco; when his grandfather died, and when a small child had fallen. It had been when their families convened at Diagon Alley, and Draco had carried the young boy to St. Mungos' when the child's parents were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, chairs were being pushed back and a hand was placed on her shoulder. Twisting her head over, she saw Draco standing over her with unreadable eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't react to his touch.

"Astoria, show Mr. Malfoy the gardens while the adults talk," her mother imperiously urged, leading Lucius and Narcissa to a grouping of chaises by the fireplace. Astoria nodded woodenly and stood, taking the silent boy's arm and walking from the terrace out to the bright, lush gardens. Neatly trimmed hedges concealed sparkling fountains and birds perched in the cherry blossom trees, singing sweet tunes. The gardens were her father's pride, and Astoria spent much of her time here as a child, hiding from her mother in between the large willow trees or skipping rocks at the cascade. Her mood was juxtaposed to the beautiful scenery and she led Draco to a bench under a large willow tree. She adored the gardens, as it was her favorite place on their estate, but today, she felt so…hollow. Even the peaceful aura couldn't dent her miserable mood. Draco sat down next to her warily, and they perched in silence, watching pure water cascade down the tiers of the elegant fountain in front of them.

Both were lost in their thoughts, each aware of the person next to them. The both of them knew they would have to put in effort to not turn this marriage into a ravaging battle and Draco knew he had to be mutual to this girl. Astoria always harbored an unexplainable attraction to her childhood acquaintance and was the sort to make peace, although it was difficult with Draco. She would try, and he would try. It was like an unspoken agreement as of the moment. The pair had enough time to themselves since the announcement to sort their thoughts together at least that much.

Turning to the quiet, beautiful creature beside him, Draco murmured, "I don't think your mother told you about our Bonding ceremony yet.."

Astoria shook her head, but knew the ceremony inevitable anyways. All betrothed Pureblood couples would be tied to one another, like a vow in a ceremony. It would seal the deal, and close any exits that Astoria could have. Any escape would be demolished.

"It's next month, August 15th. And uh...I want to apologize. For just barging into your life like this, since I know how it feels," Draco hesitantly murmured, as the fact that this girl would be his wife finally seeped into his core. He would need to learn to accept it. Astoria cast her clouded orbs up in surprise, the shock showing in her face. He had apologized, and seemed human for a moment. It was as if he were opening up a little about their predicament, which she did not expect in the least. Turning her body to face him, she flicks her gaze up to his features, which looked quite pensive, a look she never saw on his face over the years of knowing him. At that moment, she knew that he was thinking amongst the same lines as her: to face it and bear it. Astoria was intelligent, she knew that Draco was in the same situation as her. They were both controlled by their families and were groomed for a certain position. Perhaps he was a cold-hearted prick, but nothing could change the fact that he was like her. She cleared her throat before speaking in a quiet voice that wasn't laced with the usual poison and venom.

"I want to apologize also. We never thought this was going to happen and…we'll have to face this," she mumbled, looking down at her hands. Draco nodded and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, which drew Astoria's attention as she watched the tendrils of silky hair fall through his narrow fingers. She hated how his charm affected her as much as the next girl, she really did, but she didn't know that Draco Malfoy had always held an unexplainable attraction to her. Draco himself had realized that he had a slight fancy to the girl long ago, but he never would tell her.

"It would be better to be on her good side," Draco thought. To have an understanding between them would benefit the pair better than biting remarks and snake-tongued insults hurled back and forth, even though Draco enjoyed the witticisms. Maybe…maybe it could be okay, Draco dared himself to think. Leaning over, he followed his impulse and brushed his lips against her cheek to show his sincerity. At the light touch, Astoria startled and looked up quickly, finding it difficult to conceal the blush on her cheeks. She would be lying if she denied that the kiss was quite pleasing, and they both lapsed into silence again, before Narcissa's voice echoed through the path. Standing, Draco offered the beautiful girl his arm without a word, noting the pale blush on her cheeks.

Hearing the voice, Astoria prepared to stand before she saw Draco's outstretched hand. Taking it, she stood and led them back up the cobbled path towards the main house. She honestly did not know what to say, considering the past few moments were quite surreal to her. The Malfoys were preparing to leave, and as Draco walked through the front door, he shot a glance over his shoulder at Astoria. She looked into his eyes, and caught a smile on his face before he stepped over the threshold of the doorway…Oh Merlin.

**So, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and if you ever have suggestions, please share. Reviews make this author very happy and motivates her to continue! Expect an update within the week? I have finals, but I shall try to continue from that little cliffhanger. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Bonding

Chapter 8

Days and weeks passed and somehow, the link between Astoria and Draco seemed to solidify into a mutual friendship. The pair of them were puzzled at the unfolding friendship and it was a pleasant surprise to Astoria, who remembered being so distraught when she found out that her future was destined to be spent as Mrs. Malfoy. After that day in the garden with Draco, she made an effort to be more bright and cheerful, as she saw that the prat himself was working to make the marriage less of a hassle on them.

Perhaps she would never admit it, but Astoria liked how they were. Draco would owl her small tidbits of interesting events that happened, such as his hair turning pink from tainted water in the shower, or being pushed into a puddle of mud by Theodore Nott, which illicited delighted giggles from her. Who would have thought that the pair that always quarreled would end up so chummy? Not Draco, and not Astoria.

Draco found that he had taken a liking to the beautiful creature, doubtful as he was in the beginning, and he silently appreciated her cooperation in letting him be a better person around her. He had more common sense than people would have ever thought and already established the knowledge to himself that befriending this girl who would be his wife would benefit him to a high extent. It was nice to actually talk to someone, considering the events happening in Draco's life, what with the Dark Lord's return and him being expected to carry out his duties; nevertheless, that was of no importance when he pertained to the matter of his engagement.

He realized that this betrothal was a light in the darkness, a candle that was lighting his way through everything else and whenever Draco sat down to write to Astoria, he felt peace. It befuddled him, and he spent hours wondering how so many years of opposition against her could be turned the other way so quickly. The tides have turned, he thought, and he did not know which way they would go now.

On a particularly warm, beautiful morning, Draco sat at the tastefully carved mahogany desk in his large bedroom, fine quill in hand and a pretty, silver-wrapped package beside him. Inside the parcel was an item of great value to the Black family and the Malfoy family, and it was to be Astoria's. He had spent hours in the cavernous family vaults, just to choose another piece of expensive heirloom to present to her as the Bonding gift. After much hunting, Draco had settled on a charming emerald necklace that had belonged to his grandmother, Druella Black; somehow, the minimalist piece reminded him of Astoria's fresh beauty and radiance. His elegant writing hand glided along the thick parchment as he articulated the words from his mind onto paper, the slanted, thin, and neat writing looping and swirling across the page in fine calligraphy that could make a girl jealous:

Astoria,

As you may have known already, our bonding is this Thursday evening, the 17th of August and I'm sure you're nervous as I am. Just saying...heads up, yea? If I can get through this, you probably can, Little Greenie, so do me a favour and don't act as if the monster under the bed has embodied itself in me when I stand beside you that evening! I joke, but there you go, a little encouragement. To be honest, writing this to you might have eased me a bit too. Accompanying this missive is a necklace that belonged to my maternal grandmother Druella, and ito wuld be lovely to see this adorning that neck of yours that evening. You would look quite enchanting with it, I'm sure, and I've had the emeralds polished to perfection. I will see you then.

Draco.

Folding the letter carefully, Draco eased it into the cream envelope and quickly tied it to the leg of his owl, Hermes, before sending off the handsome bird. The tall blonde flopped onto his bed and groaned, overladen with all the happenings that seemed to follow him.

The afternoon of August 17th approached quickly, and Astoria Greengrass had been spending days rushing all over the house and panicking. She had so much to do and so little time, helping to plan her bonding, that she hadn't realized it was the day until her mother had enquired about her gown.

"Oh Merlin! I've forgotten the date, everything, I'm such a klutz!" squeaked Astoria, throwing her hands to her face and closing her eyes, feeling quite stupid for not even realizing that the day she had been working at was actually there. Daphne smirked and stood, pulling her sister up and tugging her up the stairs to begin preparations. Everyone had been too busy to notice even the smallest things, it seemed.

The gown had once again been ordered from Madame Aubertine in Paris, the same seamstress that had concocted her emerald gown, worn when meeting Draco and his parents. Somehow, the silver gown was even more beautiful, even if it was understated and simple. By itself, the piece was minimalist and neat, but once Astoria donned it, the dress was ethereal and elegant, exuding an innocent air. She looked like an ice princess. Her lustrous curls were done up into a tousled bun, with tendrils of floaty hair rising like a halo atop her head and emeralds sparkled at her throat; somehow, she couldn't take her eyes off the old necklace. It was a timeless, heavy piece that was like a symbol on her, a symbol that signified that she was Malfoy's and only his. Druella's beautiful jewels were handled with timid care, and Astoria feared ruining the necklace, with it's beautiful twists of white gold and the small emeralds weaving across the thin chain.

The distinguished Pureblooded scions of Wizarding society began to fill the ballroom of the Greengrass estate, admiring the ice sculptures and the huge overfilling vases of white roses that covered the marble floors. The chandeliers sparkled with a warm light that lent a heavenly aura across the monolithic, round room, with it's large windows and many balconies and mezzanines. The ceiling, painted with Roman goddesses, seemed to glow with a light that beamed down on the inhabitants of the room, and the elegantly clad members of the Houses of Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Perks, Carter, and other ancient families spared many glances toward the double staircase that led from the upper floors down into the ballroom. They were hungering for a glimpse of the girl deemed worthy to next bear the title of Mrs. Malfoy, yearning to have a chance to point out her flaws and pining for reasons to assure themselves that a better candidate could be chosen.

Draco knew though. He knew no other Pureblood girl that could quite compare to this young woman, and he stood beside the two families that would be linked, wondering how Astoria would look. Draco Malfoy had dated many girls, and gotten to know many girls and he realized that if he were to choose out of all the Pureblood girls, only Astoria Greengrass would be tolerable. She possessed it all: wit, charm, intelligence and cunning, but without the simpering attitude. She could still be polite and tastefully elegant without making a spectacle out of herself. He did not know why butterflies fluttered in his stomach and why his palms were sweating to profusely, but he knew one thing for sure: this wouldn't be as bad as he had surmised from the beginning.

As Astoria stood behind the pair of carved doors that would lead her into the scrutiny of ancient Wizarding society, she knew this would be quite an evening. She felt beautiful, like she could do anything, and for once, Astoria did not feel fear. She was now in the stage that would surely decide her whole future. After this Bonding, it was done. And how eternal was the word 'done'?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So...an update! I lied, I'm sorry D: but here we are. I had some major writer's block and procrastination, combined with school. No-no's and I hope the continuation of that cliffhanger makes up. :) Please review. I will not post the next chappy until I get 10 reviews, I seriously need the assurance that my readers are still there ._. With that note, let the show go on!

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters :P I'm not Jo.

Chapter 9

Stepping out onto the marble landing, Astoria was momentarily blinded by the room that was ablaze with with warm, inviting light. Opening her lush green eyes, she saw crowds of people beyond the marble railing that separated her from them; elegantly dressed men and women dripping with luxurious materials discoursing and mingling into the scions of society, the beautifully patterned travertine floors under their feet. Standing at the end of the wide staircase was Draco, who gave her an encouraging smile before casting a grudging glance to Pansy Parkinson; the girl in question was sneering rudely behind her lace-edged fan to a group of equally spiteful girls. Beside the group of Pansy's friends was Astoria's friends, who were being led by Lauren Selwyn and Irina Carter in loudly praising Astoria's accomplishment of being matched with Draco.

The pug-faced girl was flaring in anger, and Lauren's lip curled in satisfaction as she looked up to see her beautiful best friend peering at them. Lauren had been Astoria's friend since they met off the train in first year, and the beautiful raven-haired girl had turned into an intelligent seductress with all the worthy Pureblood men following her in lust. Not that she had any intention of giving into their proposals of course, as Lauren harbored a torrent of feelings for Blaise Zabini, who was in the corner of the room charming a young lady. Astoria covered a laugh and turned toward the stairs, beginning to feel nervous fear for her descent.

Her resplendent gown of divine silver trailed behind her in tufts and bursts of feathery tulle as she gracefully descended the elegant staircase. Astoria was careful not to let her satin heel get caught in the dress, lest she fall and humiliate herself, giving Pansy a reason to truly goad her. Her small feet found solid ground, and she allowed Draco to take her pale hands in his gloved ones with a greeting smile, before letting her eyes drift momentarily.

As her green irises roved around, she took in the blood-red roses that cascaded over the top rim of 3-foot-tall crystal vases that were strategically placed around the ballroom, and the radiant fairy lights that were expertly looped around the monolithic pillars that supported the heavenly painted and caved ceilings. Silvery moonlight beamed into the hall, mingling with the warm, flickering light of the thousands of candles in the chandeliers, casting an illuminating sheen on Astoria's flawless, glowing face and bare shoulders.

Draco gave a small, soft smile down at the beautiful girl in front of him, realizing he wasn't even the least bit nervous about the Bonding at all when he had thought his life was over, when he had first heard of the arrangement. He had judged Astoria and mistreated her, not letting himself see her as another human being. Funny, right? Draco Malfoy giving someone a chance...

But he did. As he let her look into his mind, he truly saw the light that burned in her gorgeous eyes and her down-to-earth personality and he loved it. The shining light in her eyes was something that Draco would never want to see extinguished because it something that completed her. It made her whole and it made her who she was. As he looked at her, the blonde knew that he could live with her beside him, forever.

Gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, Draco winked at the beauty and murmured, "Let's kick some arse."

Astoria bit back a small giggle before she looked up into the cool grey eyes that bore into her emerald ones. The irises that normally showed nothing but cold indifference held a fiery passion in them...one that no one had ever seen before. All her pent-up nervousness seemed to melt away, simply by just looking up into his features. The spiteful glances of Pansy Parkinson and the murmurs of the discoursing crowd were blocked out and for the first time, Astoria thought, 'I love him.' A sudden, fierce storm hit her mind and heart, as she realized how much he had grown on her. She was pulled from her reverie and he took her elbow and led her to a space that was reserved for the bonding.

An aging wizard called Arcturin Wellesley and their fathers would be the presiding ones over the Bonding, which was frighteningly similar to an Unbreakable Vow. Astoria's mind was blissfully at peace, as she executed the orders of the presiders smoothly. Her hands linked with Draco's to form an X when seen from above; their fathers' wands were touched together as her father firmly recited, " Ego vinculum vobis ad Draco Lucius Malfoy." I bond you to Draco Lucius Malfoy. A violet jet of light erupted from the tip of Mr. Greengrass' wand and looped itself around the couple's joined hands, a beautiful sight. Mr. Malfoy drew the tip of his wand from Draco's hand to Astoria's, reciting, " Ego vinculum vobis ad Astoria Lumina Greengrass." A silver jet of light repeated the process of it's violet counterpart, creating another net around the hands of the betrothed, and a third and final wand was added. Arcturin Wellesley tapped both wands of Mr. Malfoy and Greengrass, uttering the words, "A ligare contractus. Aeternum."

The violet and silver fused and erupted into a spray, misting over Astoria and Draco, who both watched with owlish eyes, their eyes meeting in an intense moment. The silent moment after the final step of the Bonding was broken by appluase and shouts of congratulations, and that was the end of solidarity and the beginning of a new existence for both Draco and Astoria. "Forever," Draco whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps to prickled across her exposed neck. The words resounded.. forever...forever... Forever.

:D How was it? Like it? Love it? Detest it? Write a review! 10 reviews for a chapter 10.

Much love,

Tori.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, chapter 10. **** Probably not the best… but it's a little intro to the next little phase here,. Yes, I've been on hiatus and I'm sorry about that. Enjoy it and leave me some reviews! Xoxo**

**Disclaimer: you should know this part like it's your BFF.**

**Chapter 10**

It was the end of an era, and the beginning of a new one, and it could not be any truer than for Astoria Greengrass, who finally completed her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second Wizarding War was now embedded into the records of history, and Astoria had lived through it only to find a brighter beginning to follow the ending of her childhood.

Stirring from her deep sleep, Astoria rolled toward the middle of the lavish bed, only to smack into a warm lump buried under the covers. Popping one eye open, she took in the sleeping form of her fiancé, Draco Malfoy, who was lightly snoring with a peaceful look on his features. Smiling softly, Astoria traced her fingers along his arm, happy to see him so tranquil. The war had destroyed Draco's family and the young man himself, but things slowly mended much to the happiness of Astoria, who hated to see the hurt and emotional struggle that he had gone through. Life was finally at a stable rhythm and Astoria was more than grateful for it. She gently ran her fingers through Draco's loose blonde locks, tracing along his cheek and resting above his heart, where a thin scar marred the perfect pale flesh. Sighing quietly, the young woman reflected on the past few years and how much things had changed. Never had she imagined that she would fall in love with the cold, contemptuous, arrogant man lying beside her, but it seemed like it was meant to happen from the very beginning. His eyelids fluttered ever so slightly, before his ice-blue irises slowly came into view, and a smile crept onto his lips.

"Have you any idea how amazing it is to wake up to such a beautiful person?"

Smacking him lightly on the arm, Astoria laughed quietly before swinging her legs out of bed and onto the polished wood floors of their posh London flat. She stood and stretched, before picking up a pillow and chucking it at Draco, who had closed his eyes again.

"Up, or you'll be late to work again, darling."

"I'm up, I'm up. Don't kill me, woman."

The couple strolled down the street with venti-cups of coffee in hand, and not a person on the bustling main street noticed the sophisticated pair slip into an alleyway. As they approached the public bathrooms, a queue was already forming with Ministry employees waiting for their turn to take a whirl down the toilets. Leaning in, Astoria placed a peck on Draco's cheek before smirking at him and leaving down the women's stairwell.

Draco tossed his coffee into a bin before sticking his hands into his pocket and leisurely making his way to the queue, ignoring the few looks of contempt that he received from fellow wizards who still could not get over the events of the past several years. He was past all of it, and he had his girlfriend and family. Draco didn't need anything else. As he stepped into a cubicle and carefully insinuated his feet into the toilet, Draco smiled to himself. I must be one of the happiest men on earth, but it really is pitiful that some still can't let go of my past, he thought, before tugging on the pulley.

The Atrium of the Ministry was crowded, full of people making the morning commute and Astoria peered around, searching for Draco. She had become quite the beauty, and attracted looks of admiration from several wizards, which went neglected much to their dismay. They obviously did not notice the brilliant engagement ring on her finger. Suddenly, a violent impact hit her and Astoria stumbled ungainly in her heels, before looking behind her. A catty Pansy Parkinson brushed off her skirt and glanced at Astoria with a heated look.

"Oops, my mistake. Maybe you should watch where you're going, hmm?" A smug smirk graced Pansy's pug-like face and she crossed her arms, as if waiting for an apology.

"Actually, I think it's those traps you call shoes that caused the little mishap, Pansy. If you can't pull off those heels, don't wear them. I think the muggle loafer shop is down the street from the entrances," remarked Astoria, before she caught sight of Draco coming over.

Draco coldly inclined his head at Pansy, whose face had turned beet-red in anger and embarrassment, and took his fiancée's hand.

"I've a meeting in half an hour, let's make our way up."

Astoria nodded, and followed him, leaving a dumbfounded Pansy behind them. Both Draco and Astoria's offices were on Level 5, the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Astoria served as a secretary to the head of the International Magical Office of Law, while Draco was a junior employee of the same division.

As Astoria sat at her reception desk, her best friend and co-worker, Lauren Selwyn slid over and perched on her desk with a smirk on her enchanting face.

"I saw Parkinson as I was coming up; she looked ticked off as hell. Did you have another encounter?" Lauren batted her heavily lashed eyes innocently.

"Sure did, and once again, Draco brushed her off like a fly," Astoria triumphantly grinned, crossing her legs and opening Caroline Bertrand's agenda. It seemed like a rather busy day for her, since the head of her division had all day booked into meetings and the like.

"Good boy. Girl needs to get over it, really. You've been promised to him for years, and you live together. I swear, you two can't be pried off each other for anything. Additionally, you're getting married. She honestly needs to move on and cut the antics," Lauren cackled, sliding off the desk and sauntering to her desk across Astoria's.

"Bertrand's got a meeting with the Minister at 11:30; I'll be doing duties for that meeting because she wants you to make sure that the department head receives the reports on the updated legislation changes."

Astoria nodded and headed off to send the papers, sighing as she saw the long workday stretch out before her.

Draco sat aimlessly at his desk, wishing he could go home already. It felt like years already, how long had he been here? He glanced up at the clock on the wall, and groaned, smacking his forehead onto the rich wood of the desk. It had only been 30 minutes since he entered the office. He and Astoria were obviously in that stage where they couldn't stay away from each other. Perking up suddenly, Draco's features broke into a grin and he ran off, praying to Merlin that his overseer wouldn't catch him.

Within ten minutes, Draco skidded to a halt outside of Astoria's office, and peered in, seeing her hunched over her desk. Sneaking in, the beaming blonde made his way up to her desk and set a single rose onto her desk.

Astoria's head snapped up in surprise as a shuffling sound reached her ears, and she squeaked happily at the sight of Draco.

"Are you kidding me?! You should be getting ready for the board meeting!"

"Couldn't resist," smirked Draco, a beguiling grin on his lips.

"I can tell you couldn't. If you don't get yourself to work, there will be consequences, Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" Astoria threatened, setting down her quill.

Draco waggled his brows at her and leaned in.

"I like consequences though…"

"I don't think my idea of consequences are similar to yours, darling."

Scowling, Draco crossed his arms like a child denied a toy broomstick, and sighed.

"Fine."

"Good boy. Speaking of, I'll be home before you, so you'll be commuting alone."

"Perfect," grumbled Draco, who stalked out of the office grumpily.

Unfortunately for him, his boss intercepted him just as he reached the lifts.

"Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you're going? We have a board meeting in 15 minutes and you haven't even got the files with you," the stern woman tightly questioned him, glaring him down with hawk-like eyes.

"On my way, Madam Crabtree, no need to panic," Draco muttered, wishing he could get a promotion already. As if he could get one with his work ethics, and the woman seemed to sense what he was thinking, for her features had worked into a smirk.

Indeed, the day would be long.


	11. Note to Readers

**7/21/13**

Hello, lovely darlings! I don't even know if anyone will read this as I've been off the grid for this story for so long, but I've been giving this a lot of thought and I'm stuck between two decisions. Therefore, I will leave it up to the readers and ask for their valued opinions. I've decided to either go through and revise the entire story, changing it up a bit and improving it as well, OR I'm going to begin a whole new Drastoria. I don't want to give up writing, but my inspiration is extremely dead and figured that going through it again may help, or a new piece will refresh my muse. Please let me know what you think!

Lots of love,

**The Authoress**

* * *

><p><strong>Update 722/13**

I've decided to rewrite this story under the title 'Uncertainty'. Chapter one has been posted!


End file.
